A Christmas meal
by caz1969
Summary: Sara and Grissom work during christmas, Grissom has a surpirise for Sara


**Just a wee Christmas story, set a few years ago**

Sara sat in the break room looking at the corner of the room, a Christmas tree had been put in the break room by Nick and Catherine the day before but it had gone now.

Sara told Nick to go home and see his family and Catherine to spend it with her mother and Lindsay, but they both argued that she always worked Christmas, Sara told them that she didn't mind and would only be at home alone.

The real reason though was she wanted to spend it with Grissom.

_I bet day shift took it or maybe someone moved it to anther part of the lab, _Sara thought as she looked at the empty space in the corner.

Sara got comfy on the chair well comfy as could be, it was a slow night and she had finished everything that needed to be done, so all that she could do was wait on a case coming in.

Sara could feel here eyes closing. Grissom came into the break room and saw Sara sitting with her eyes closed he smiled and watched her for a few minutes then walked over to make some coffee, he was trying to be quiet as he didn't want to wake Sara up, but as he rinsed out his mug he looked over at Sara and missed putting the mug down next to the coffee pot, it fell to the ground and smashed.

Sara got a fright and was awake now

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you Sara", Grissom said as he picked up the pieces

"Sorry was just resting my eyes", Sara said as she stood up to help pick up the smashed mug,

"It's ok I've got it, why don't you go into my office and rest on the sofa, I will wake you when we get a case in", Grissom said as he put the broken mug into the rubbish bin.

"I'm fine", Sara said yawning.

Grissom looked at Sara and said, "Sara go, we don't have anything to do just now make the most of it",

"Ok if you are sure", Sara said as she made her way out of the break room.

Grissom watched as Sara made her way to his office then followed her.

As Grissom walked into his office Sara had her back to him,

"When did you do all this I was only in here half an hour ago", Sara said as she turned round to face Grissom.

"Couldn't have you missing out on a Christmas dinner now could we", Grissom said as he pulled a chair out for Sara to sit down at his desk

Grissom had ordered food for them and had got some Christmas crackers, he had put some tinsel up round the office and a small tree sat in the corner of his office.

Sara smiled as she sat looking round the office, "so that's what happened to the tree", she said laughing

"Thought it would look better in here for dinner, hope you don't mind", Grissom said as he sat down opposite Sara,

"You done a great job, Sara turned to face Grissom, he was holding out a Christmas cracker,

"You have to wear the hat or you get no dinner", Grissom said smiling

Sara laughed and they pulled the cracker, Grissom got the hat and the small toy inside, Sara picked up the other cracker and held it for Grissom to pull.

They both sat with party hats on, Grissom got a dice inside his cracker and Sara got a plastic ring, they both started to eat, they spoke about what the others would be up to and both enjoyed each others company

After they had eaten Grissom sat back in his seat, "The hat suits you", he said looking into her eyes,

Sara smiled and said, "Thanks",

Grissom opened his des drawer and lifted out a small box and an envelope he put it on his desk in front of Sara, "Happy Christmas Sara",

Sara looked at him then down to the box then back to Grissom, "we exchanged presents yesterday with the others", Sara said.

"I wanted to give you more than a book this year Sara", Grissom said as he watched Sara pick up the box, "Go on open it", he said,

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled as she took the wrapping off; Sara looked down as she opened the box, picking a key from the box Sara looked confused and looked at Grissom, he handed her an envelope, Sara took it from him her hand brushing against his hand,

"Grissom what is this", Sara said,

"Read it, and you will find out", Grissom said as he stood up and walked round the desk.

Sara opened the envelope and started to read as she finished reading she looked up at Grissom who was stood next to her, she stood up and said, "Why now"

"I can't live without you Sara, I have tried and each night I go home I wish it was you coming home with me to share my life, I know we….I haven't really been the best person to work with over the last few months but will you let me try and be a good boyfriend to you", Grissom said as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

Sara smiled and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, "This is the best present I have ever had",

They both stood kissing in the office when both bleepers went off, they both laughed and Grissom said "At least they waited till we had dinner",

Sara laughed putting the letter down on the desk and they both walked off down the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The letter said

Sara

I have known from the minute I saw you all those years ago I wanted to be with you, and I can only hope that I am not too late, as I want to be with you every day from now on.

Will you accept this key to my home and we can start again and I hope one day we can call it our home.

I just hope I 'm not too late

Love

G Xx


End file.
